The Journal of Ronald Weasley
by Jonpotter
Summary: Ron finally has a journal. It follows his lov elife, escapades, hardships and more!! R/R PWEASE!
1. So like? Do guys have diaries??

The Journal of Ron Weasley  
  
A/N  
  
This is a journal I thought of.. Ron acts like a regular teenager and uses words Americans would use. Don't blow up at me!!  
  
September 1, 2002 Morning-  
  
So my parents bought me this stupid piece of rubbish to write in. I mean c'mon. boys don't have diaries. Gag. Anyhow, they threatened me. If I didn't write in it, they would turn me into a frog. Partly because this journal cost six galleons. and now were broke. Ain't it the life? Nah, dun think so. So, I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now, Hermione and Harry are talking peacefully. Oi, Scabbers just woke up.. hold on. Okay I'm back, had to feed him. Hmm, what should I write. I need a new quill though. Crud, it's like my thoughts are escaping my mind. OH! I remember now. guess what? No really guess! Oh wait, your just a book with paper, so I'll just tell you. No sense in making you guess is there? I think Hermione likes Harry. which sucks, wait why does it suck? I don't like her. do I? OF COURSE I don't! Why would I? I dunno, she's beautiful, talented, amazing, and so smart! AHH! I don't have feelings for Hermione. No. I. Don't.  
  
  
  
So, I guess this writing in the journal thingy won't be so bad will it? Guess not, best regards. Gotta go.  
  
  
  
  
  
September 1, 2002 Evening  
  
We arrived at Hogwarts three hours ago. The feast is amazing! We had barrels of gin, ate many turkey legs and stuffed our mouths with buttered corn and mashed potatoes. Fred and George played a prank on me. I was turned into a turkey temporarily. Hermione was cackling very hard. Inconsiderate. I mean I had two wings and people came at me with knifes and forks. I'm in the common room playing with Hermione in chess and talking to Harry about Quidditch. Sigh. the first day of a new year.  
  
Tired as can be but not wanted to go to bed and signing off, Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
September 2, 2002 Breakfast  
  
Well we have a free hour for each day now. McGonagall handed out schedules and I share every class with Harry and Hermione including electives which is great. Well, I saw Hermione eyeing Draco Malfoy and picking food up with her fork and bringing it to her mouth but missing her mouth completely. Then a second later, she was eyeing Harry. Hmm, who does she like? Well, as I try to ponder that during this free hour, I should tell you about Quidditch! Try-outs are next week. And I'M trying out! An I know I can outdo any old phobe if I set my heart to it. Gotta go, Harry's calling me from downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
September 3, 2001- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
I'm writing in this journal while listening to boring Snape(who got the job) about the ark Arts. Seeing as the whole class is basically asleep, I've decided to keep my handy dandy journal with me and write in it. And since it's the beginning of the period, it will be a long entry.  
  
I was talking to Hermione last night and this is the conversation.  
  
Hermione- Hi ron  
  
Me- Hullo, whats up?  
  
Hermione- Oh nothing much, just enjoying a day.  
  
AND THEN, I blurted out---  
  
Me- WHO DO YOU LIKE?  
  
Hermione- Excuse me?  
  
Me- (calming down) Who do you like?  
  
Hermione- That's none of your business! For all sake it could be you  
  
Me- (amock expression)  
  
Hermione- AND it's not you!  
  
  
  
She seems to really keep her crushes private seeing as I do too. OH who am I kidding? I LIKE HERMIONE! I LIKE HERMIONE!!!!  
  
(A/N What is funny is Hermione was leaning over his shoulder trying to see what he was writing because he was muttering it too. I hope he knows the whole class is staring at him including Snape)  
  
Okay, now that I've admitted that I like Hermione, what do I do about it? *Thinking* No Idea, maybe let her know? Nah!  
  
Ah?  
  
No RONALD DEAN WEASLEY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! Well, why shouldn't I? The cons of this situation is her never talking to me, slapping me, kicking me in the nuts, elbowing me in the ribs, and running away in fright like fungus is growing out of my nose. The pros are her saying "I DO TOO!" and hugging me and kissing me and making out and-Wowie, get a hold of yourself man! She would never do that--- OR WOULD SHE? No No NO NO NOOOOOOO! Anyhow, to get off the Hermione topic, she was eyeing Draco Malfoy again during Potions. She likes him-- not me? That sucks. Then again, why would she like me. A stupid red headed guy with no money and a bad house. And I'm actually criticizing myself! Gotta go! I'll talk later.  
  
  
  
September 3, 2001 In the Common Room at night  
  
Oh my god. I found out HERMIONE, OF ALL PEOPLE, Doesn't like me-she likes Draco-as I suspected! It's just a little rumour but she was flirting with him at lunch. Then he asked her if she wanted to for a spin on his broom. NOW, that. Is. Not. Good. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! AND THEY ARE STILL NOT BACK! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?? Role-playing a Midsummer's Night Dream in the Forbidden Forest?! I never went for Hermione when I had the chance. But wait! She's here and looking harassed! "DRACO MALFOY, the pervert! He tried to fondle me!" she screamed and ran to sit by the fire. "I SLAPPED HIM IN THE FACE AND TOLD HIM TO F--- OFF!" It was he first time I had ever heard Hermione cuss. I tried to put a comforting hand around her but she said to back off or else I'd be slapped too. Hmm, this whole Hermione/Ron deal is hard to configure and hard to grasp in concept. And Then, stupid stupid me I started to hum I Think I Love You and she nearly fainted with disgust. "NO! I wasn't singing it to you!" I yelled after her. "Then who were you singing it to? Harry?" she screamed and stormed up into her dormitory. "BUT I'M NOT GAY!" I cried but Harry just said: "Nice going Sherlock."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
A/N!  
  
Will Hermione ever fall in love with Ron? Will Draco ever ask Hermione on another broom ride? Will Snape actually teach interesting lessons? Well basically no on all those parts but some may happen!  
  
And I'll give you some hints for the next story. Hermione goes off and finds a new friend-but who!? Also, Ron tries to get love advice from someone. AND, a lot of things change. A cheerleading squad? REMEMBER, THIS IS LIKE THE AMERICAN VERSION! Hippie clothing? Pancakes? Find out in the next days of Ron's tormenting life! 


	2. Quidditch

The Journal of Ron Weasley  
  
A/N  
  
This is a journal I thought of.. Ron acts like a regular teenager and uses words Americans would use. Don't blow up at me!!  
  
  
  
September 4, 2001 Breakfast  
  
Hermione is staying away from me. She's eating with goodie two shoes Parvati and Lavender.. I mean, I really didn't do anything! Well what's worse? Harry isn't here and I'm sitting all alone watching Draco Malfoy apologize to Hermione. And again, what's worse? Hermione ran off with him again! AGH! I hate ferret boy. And now, guess what? Dumbledore stood up, his golden goblet in his hand and announced there was going to be a cheerleading squad for Quidditch! WHAT THE HELL? That's a bunch of crap. It's like a bunch of veelas prancing around on our field mesmerizing us! Now, here comes Harry. He thoroughly explained he had Quidditch practice and he was watching cheerleading try-out preparations take place. "Hermione still mad?" he asked me and I nodded. He shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast. Just then, Harry had to take off for a few Quidditch move run throughs and exited the Great Hall with Fred and George. I'm bored.. out of my mind! Why can't the time pass by.  
  
  
  
Things to do:  
  
1.Ask Hermione why she is still holding a grudge  
  
2.Practice drills for Quidditch.  
  
3.Get ready for Quidditch try-outs TOMORROW!!  
  
  
  
September 4, 2001 Herbology  
  
SO BORED! Hermione is avoiding me at all costs and talking with Cho Chang. Harry is off actually LISTENING to Professor Sprout while I sit here and write in this journal. Uh oh.. Professor Sprout is walking towards me.. Be right back!  
  
  
  
Okay, back. She asked me what the Transgorian Shrub has to do with a common unicorn. I naturally had paid no attention before and instead of saying- "They both have silver sap/blood in them," I said "They are mammals."- WHICH WAS PRETTY STUPID OF ME! God, a mammal? Plants.. try Photosynthesis. I got ten lousy points taken from Gryffindor and Hermione stared at me evilly. Like she hasn't gotten any points taken from Gryffindor? Oh wait.. not really. Only five. The troll incident. WHEN SHE WAS MY FRIEND. Ar..  
  
  
  
September 4, 2001 Dinner  
  
Totally trying to get away from me. I said hello to Hermione and she shook her head and walked away. Sorry but she's a common nosebleed. I mean she'll give you trouble, never talk to you, and WHAM! A nosebleed. It just may be the nosebleed talking since I'm having one right now but anywho..  
  
The girls who want to try out for cheerleading tomorrow are giggling around me.. and guess what? Hermione is one of them. AHH! She'll become a-a-a- a perky girl! *Hits himself* It will be the day I die from the perkiness factor of death. Eek..  
  
I'm trying out for chaser tomorrow for Quidditch and Ginny is going to try out for Keeper. So that's cool if we get on the team together. And Harry is the only one staying on the team along with Fred and George which leaves four main playing positions open and three substitutes. Seven new people will become players by next week. I HOPE I BECOME ONE OF THEM!  
  
As I enjoy my pineapple juice, I am looking at Hermione.. for some odd reason. And guess what? She gave me a smile. She actually smiled at me! She looked at me and went back to talking with her friends. My night is complete. But now, I goes downhill. THATS because, Draco sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Which sucks because he is the most attractive guy in school now. AHH THE AGONY.  
  
Hermione is going out with Draco. And you know what? It's not going to work.  
  
  
  
September 5, 2001 QUIDDITCH TRY OUT DAY!  
  
So, were all out of classes.. at least the people trying to get a place on the Quidditch team. So, Ginny and I were pulled out of class and taken down to the field with our brooms in our hands. AND, Hermione, who looked beautiful was trying out for cheerleading. So, she has a fifty percent chance of becoming a ditz and perky. (A/N I know not all cheerleaders are idiots.. but the ones at Hogwarts are ;-D) Hermione noticed me and just offered another rare smile. We still haven't talked. At all. But, I am going to speak with her tonight. And my day went downhill after that.  
  
Draco Malfoy was making out with PANSY PARKINSON behind the broomshed. Haha. I'm not going to tell Hermione though. Reasons that I can't even think of. I had great try-outs! I did everything great.. and everyone was pleased. But then, Ginny fell off her broom after a nearby Slytherin purposely knocked her off. Now she has a broken kneecap and her dreams of playing on a Quidditch team are shattered.  
  
And then, after three hours in the Hospital Wing, I got word from Dean that Draco was well fondling Hermione in a dungeon. And by fondling, I mean.. touching of the privates. Gratefully, it was just a stupid rumour! Once again. A ravenclaw started it over disgrace of a decent Gryffindor going out with a slimy Slytherin.  
  
So now, I am anxiously trying to find Hermione to talk to her. Maybe even confess my feelings to her when Harry walked in. "She's failing Ron.. almost all of her classes because cheerleading crap and dumbass Draco is distracting her." I thought he was joking but he wasn't. Hermione Granger, used to be top student, has a low average AND a 2.90 GPA which dropped from a 5.00. Oh no Hermione, I have to talk to her real soon. This is WAY out of hand. Who does she think she is? Running around with the so-called dumbass Draco and kissing him and letting him cheat on you. Just then, Hermione walked in. Tears streaming down her face. AND, she ran right to me. She sobbed in my arms.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
A/N!  
  
Will Hermione ever fall in love with Ron? Will she find out about Draco's infatuating over Pansy? Will Ron make the Quidditch team? JUST WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
  
Well guess what? All of you pondering if Hermione ever finds out bout Draco.. the answer is unfortunately no. She never will. (Or will see!? :-D)  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
